Man's Best Friend
by ar-poe
Summary: “Garcia gave me a puppy!” Established Morgan/Reid relationship; it's all fluff. Fic inspired by MGG's recent tweet about loving puppies. Not RPF, just a prompt.


**A/N: **This fic was inspired by Matthew Gray Gubler's recent tweet about loving puppies. This isn't RPF, just a prompt. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_. Nor do I own a puppy. D:

I opened the door to enter the apartment that Spencer and I shared, and placed the grocery bags on the floor and kitchen table. I heard Spencer laugh, which was followed by an _ow_, and I turned in that direction to see what was going on.

"Spence?"

"Garcia gave me a _puppy_!" Came Spencer's overly enthusiastic voice, cracking just a little bit as the pitch rose.

"A puppy...?" I walked through the kitchen and to the living room, only to find Spencer lying on the floor on his back in front of the couch, with a small black and white puppy sitting on his chest looking at me like I was the strangest thing in the world.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and came to sit down next to our new guest on the floor. The puppy watched me with a curious look, but decided not to leave the comfort of Spencer's chest.

"Where'd Garcia get a puppy?"

"Kevin's dog had puppies and they didn't have room. So she came by when you were gone and handed him over. I named him Charlie. He looks like a Charlie."

Spencer was talking so quickly and excitedly, I laughed again and laid down to get comfortable. I placed my hands across my chest and turned my head over to watch Spence.

"I think Clooney got jealous." He added quietly.

I held my hand out to Charlie who sniffed at it and hung his head down curiously, but still seemed to refuse to leave Spencer.

"That's okay, I have Clooney." I grumbled, turning my head away from Spence and his new puppy, and whistled to Clooney, who was sadly laying in his bed across the room. He lifted his eyes at my whistle and slowly trotted over to me, giving an exasperated huff as he took one look at the new puppy and sat down next to me.

"We're a better couple anyway." I said to Clooney, wrapping my arm around Clooney's head as I reached up to the coffee table to fetch the TV remote. I saw Spencer look at me out of the corner of my eye with a deep frown, and I smiled to myself and patted Clooney's head spitefully.

"You're mean." Spencer mumbled, lifting Charlie up with a lean hand from under his belly, and stood up to sit on the couch. I stood up as well to put on some coffee and took that time to examine the apartment. Next to the opening of the kitchen were Clooney's bright red and manly food and water bowls, and next to it were two small white bowls covered in little dog bones. I rolled my eyes and began scooping the coffee grounds.

While waiting on the coffee to finish brewing, I made my way to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, and stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the closet. The left side of the closet, my side, on the floor was completely void of any of my belongings and in their place, was a small dog bed and blanket. All of my shoes and gym equipment were on top of Spencer's shoes on his side of the closet.

"Jesus Christ, kid. You couldn't put that in your office?"

Spencer quietly came up behind me to see what I was so frustrated about and pursed his lips together innocently as he looked towards the ceiling. "He really liked the closet..."

"_My_ side of the closet?"

Spencer kind of flushed and nodded as he finally looked at me with his huge brown eyes. He had the tiny puppy in his arms, and when he saw the look on my face at his not-so-subtle attempt to play me with his looks, he held the puppy up in the palm of his hand as a peace offering.

"How can you say no to that, Derek?"

"How can I say no to _that_?" I said bluntly, pointing at Spencer's face. "You're worse than the damn dog. It's like slapping a damn baby." I groaned and turned around to walk out of the bedroom, giving up on everything but sitting on the couch and watching ESPN.

As I turned away from Spencer, I could've sworn I heard him enthusiastically whisper a _yes_, and he quickly wiped the smile off his face when I shot him a look. He cleared his throat and looked away, innocently scrunching his lips together to hide his excitement.

"You've always gotta be so damn cute..."


End file.
